


Peace in the Chaos, Respite in the Madness

by SpartFarkles



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Did I Mention It's Fluff, Established, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, M/M, Post Game, Pre-Inquisition, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffy sex, it's porn but it's fluff, let. my. boys. be. happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartFarkles/pseuds/SpartFarkles
Summary: A look at Fenris' hatred of touch and how that changes when Hawke comes barging into his life quite rudely and stays despite everything.





	Peace in the Chaos, Respite in the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy porn, as I said in the notes. I just want my boys to be happy, okay? I had this idea that the right kind of magic could actually feel good against Fenris' lyrium markings and I also really wanted to finally write some DA porn and so... this happened? Sorry? Also check me out on tumblr if you want, I'm pretty much trash, but hey. Same handle on there as on here.

Fenris hated being touched. It made the lyrium under his skin thrum, which usually caused an almost painful sensation. Combined with his past as a slave- when hands on his skin usually meant he was being shoved around or hit or worse- 

But he found himself in love with Hawke. More to the point, he found himself almost craving the other man’s touch. Hawke was always so free with physical affection, from hugging Merrill and Varric to clasping Anders and Aveline on the shoulder to punching Carver’s shoulder. The only one he was careful around was Fenris, and while Fenris appreciated that Hawke was respecting boundaries, sometimes it was frustrating. 

Hawke did finally touch him- and Fenris ran away from the way it made him feel. They’d had sex, and Hawke was so gentle and kind and checked in with him so often that there really wasn’t any pain, only mild discomfort. And even then, the discomfort was more from the memories and emotions it brought up, and less from Hawke’s hands on him.

They didn’t talk about it and then they did and then they had a war to fight and they kissed like it could be the last time because it very well could have been. Hawke’s arms and lips and entire body were pressed against him and all Fenris could think about was the fact that he could lose Hawke before they’d even had a chance to truly be together.

But the war ended and they left. All of them, including Anders who’d gone Maker knows where, had survived, by some miracle. And even though the Circle was blown up, the Knight-Commander was dead, and everything was in chaos- Fenris felt okay. 

He felt even better once he was back in Hawke’s bed later than night. Hawke’s hands were everywhere, and there almost seemed to be some magic lingering on said hands because Fenris’ skin felt on fire in the best sort of way. 

“Fenris,” Hawke murmured against Fenris’ lips. He could barely stop kissing the elf, which Fenris definitely wasn’t complaining about, but it did seem to make it rather difficult for Hawke to get out whatever it was that he was trying to say. “Fenris, is this okay?”

“Yes,” Fenris replied. “Yes. I can handle this.” He pulled Hawke closer to him, wrapped around him, clung to him almost desperately. “Please.”

Hawke chuckled, and Fenris could feel the rumble of it all. There were more desperate kisses, and Hawke’s hands seemed to want to touch all of Fenris all at once. It made Fenris wish that they’d had the sense to divest themselves of armor before they started this.

“You’re wearing too much,” Hawke mumbled, as if reading Fenris’ mind. It was Fenris’ turn to chuckle.

“Let’s fix that, then.”

It was a tangle of arms and hands and armor and clothing, but after a few incredibly long minutes, they’d both managed to strip down naked. Fenris always felt that much more vulnerable when he was naked with his markings out on display, but Hawke didn’t let Fenris dwell on it for too long because before Fenris could do anything, Hawke was kissing Fenris all over.

“Maker,” Fenris breathed out. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel. It wasn’t just Hawke’s hands that felt magical, it was everything. “Hawke…”

“Is this too much?” Hawke asked, his lips just barely touching Fenris’ shoulder. If Hawke didn’t already have Fenris’ heart, he would have won the elf’s heart in that very moment.

“No, this is perfect. Please, Hawke... “ Fenris took one of Hawke’s hands in his and kissed the knuckles. “I can do this. You can touch me.”

“But-”

“Hawke, I swear to you, I will tell you if it’s too much. Right now, I just need you to touch me.”

Hawke kissed Fenris’ lips gently, and while Fenris was distracted with the kiss, Hawke placed a hand on the curve of Fenris’ torso. 

Fenris could feel the moment Hawke touched him, and it was mostly because the lyrium in his skin thrummed loudly- almost as if it was pleased. Fenris let out a soft groan and nuzzled into Hawke’s neck. Hawke, to his credit, kept his hand right where it was even as he laughed. Fenris couldn’t help shiver when Hawke dragged his hand up.

“Are you alright? You seem… responsive,” Hawke murmured into Fenris’ ear.

“You still have magic… O-on your hands. It’s almost like a residue,” Fenris replied. “It feels incredible.”

Hawke pulled away and looked surprised, almost worried. “Fenris…”

“I know,” Fenris interrupted. “But it doesn’t bother me. It doesn’t hurt. Your magic never does.”

Hawke’s smile was like melted sunshine. He nearly threw himself into the kiss, and Fenris chuckled softly against Hawke’s lips. That comment seemed to erase any lingering unease from Hawke’s mind, because Hawke’s hands were suddenly moving all over Fenris’ body and Fenris was overwhelmed in the best way.

It was like Hawke was everywhere all at once. Fenris could feel hands touching him, tugging him, teasing him, opening him up so gently and so sweetly. He was drowning in sensation, drowning in magic, drowning in love, drowning in Hawke. 

Fenris found himself begging and pleading and he wasn’t entirely sure why until suddenly Hawke was sliding into him and oh. Oh, that was what he’d needed. Fenris clung to Hawke, shaking throughout his whole body.

“Are you alright, love?” Hawke asked. He was still, though Fenris could feel the tension and eagerness to move.

“Yes.” Fenris’ voice came out more like a sob than he meant to, and so he kissed Hawke’s jaw to reassure him.

“Did I go too fast? I thought I’d prepared y-”

“Garrett, move,” Fenris said. “I need you.”

“Okay,” Hawke agreed, his voice soft. “Okay.”

And just like that, Hawke was moving. Fenris dug his nails in and didn’t realize until Hawke moaned in pleasure. Fenris’ legs locked Hawke in place, though it wasn’t like Hawke was going to be moving far away any time soon. It was pure bliss.

“You feel so good,” Hawke murmured softly. “I love you.”

Fenrish shivered and kissed Hawke wherever he could reach him. It was desperate, messy kissing, but Hawke seemed to love it if the way he sped up was any indication.

They moved together for what must have been hours, days, an eternity. It was like time stopped and nothing in the world mattered but Hawke and Fenris. Fenris wasn’t thinking about what just happened, about mages and templars, about the whole world going to shit. None of it mattered.

When Hawke came, it was loud and passionate and Fenris could feel it in his very being. It pushed Fenris over the edge, and he came just moments after. He was much quieter, but no less intense. They stayed as they were for a moment, breathing each other’s air. Hawke leaned down to kiss Fenris, who closed his eyes in contentment.

“Thank you, love,” Hawke murmured gently.

“You don’t have to thank me for sex,” Fenris shot back, because if there was one thing he could not control, it was his snark. But Hawke laughed and kissed Fenris back.

“I’m not thanking you for sex. I’m thanking you for letting me get close to you, trusting me to touch you and not hurt you.” Hawke paused in his speech to press a tender kiss to Fenris’ forehead, an act which nearly broke Fenris. “I’m thanking you for letting me love you and for letting yourself love me.”

“Come here,” Fenris demanded. “I want you to hold me. It… It doesn’t hurt when you do it, not right now. And I trust you. Whatever is in my past is in my past. Right now, you’re here and I trust you.”

Hawke broke out into a big grin that reminded Fenris somewhat of a happy Mabari puppy and snuggled up to Fenris immediately.

“I love you, you big oaf,” Fenris said fondly.

“I love you, too,” Hawke replied, his lips moving against the back of Fenris’ neck. “Even if you are broody and prickly.”

“Oh, hush.”


End file.
